La langueur d'un violon d'été
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: C'est une nouvelle année qui commence pour Luffy et sa bande, une nouvelle année pour Robin, une année qui va peut être changer avec la rencontre d'un magicien qui éclairera sa vie. Brook/Robin et Zoro/Sanji suggéré. UA. I'M FINALLY BACK!


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Vous avez sous les yeux une fiction qui m'as pris pas mal de temps à écrire, entre Octobre 2013, où j'ai posé la première ligne, et Juin 2014. Autant dire franchement que ça trainait, et qu'en le relisant, beeen, j'ai eu envie de m'y mettre uh uh *ZBAFF* X_o ok ok je laisserais plus en plan TwT**

**Hé bien, j'ai décidé pour une fois de faire du het (j'en vois qui sortent le Magnum!) et le Brobin règne en maître sur cette fic !**

**Euh ouais, j'adore le Frobin, mais comment dire... J'aime bien Brook avec Robin aussi... Pourquoi vous partez ? ATTENDEZ ! Tw aussi, si on le veut, un peu de ZoSan... Vous... VOUS VOUS EN ALLEZ QUAND MÊME ?! TwT**

**Sinon quoi d'autre... C'est un UA, qui se passe chez nous, pays romantique et gastronomique (Sanji's paradise quoi)**

**La langueur d'un violon d'été**

La sonnerie retentit, signant la fin d'une matinée de calvaire pour la classe de première littéraire, lors de cette seconde journée de cours, en pleine chaleur du mois d'août.

Les élèves, en majorité de sexe féminin, s'éparpillèrent dans les couloirs frais, par groupe de deux, de trois ou plus.

Une seule élève ne resta pas dans le couloir tempéré, et sortit dehors, se dirigeant vers l'immense stade, un livre d'égyptologie à la main.

Cette jeune fille de 16 ans, bientôt 17, vêtue d'une robe de coton blanche et bleue, s'arrêtant au dessus du genou, chaussée de spartiates immaculées, au visage délicat, encadré par de cheveux lisses noirs, aux yeux bleus comme le ciel, se nommait Robin.

Dès la journée de la rentrée, les autres filles (ainsi que les deux mâles de la classe) l'ont rejetée, sous prétexte qu'elle était bizarre… Trop pour eux en tout cas.

Elle s'en foutait royalement de toute façon, car elle avait des amis qui comptait pour elle comme elle comptait pour eux, considérés eux aussi comme des asociaux pour certains, comme des tarés par d'autres.

Sauf qu'eux, contrairement aux autres, l'avait acceptée, elle et ses penchants bizarres et son drôle de caractère mystérieux.

Elle les attendait, d'ailleurs, étant la seule de son groupe à devenir une littéraire.

Arrivée au milieu du stade, sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'allongea sur l'herbe à plat ventre, ouvrant son livre sur le mythe d'Isis et d'Osiris, qu'elle affectait particulièrement.

Après quelques minutes dans sa bulle, parcourant les lignes d'un conte qu'elle avait lu et relu maintes fois, elle saisit un élément qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre entre les conversations des élèves qui se promenait sur le ruban de sable encerclant le stade, les cris et rires des jeunes sixièmes à peine sortis du primaire jouant à chat, le chants des oiseaux et le murmure du vent dans l'herbe.

La douce mélodie d'un violon.

Aucun bruit n'existait plus à l'oreille de Robin.

Elle se leva, tendant l'oreille, et se mit à suivre la mélodie, comme hypnotisée, son cœur s'accordant aux notes.

A l'ombre d'un pin, adossé au tronc, caché, quelqu'un jouait.

Robin, doucement, s'arrêta, s'adossa au tronc, et se mit doucement à glisser vers le sol, bercée par la mélodie.

Elle reconnut, au bout de quelques notes, Lux Aeterna, faisant courir des sensations, des émotions en elle, comme un troupeau de chevaux sauvages galopant dans son esprit, son cœur s'emballant comme un aigle prenant son envol, allant au-delà des nuages, tellement le violoniste jouait avec adresse.

Elle ne remarqua pas ses amis qui étaient enfin sortis de cours, et la cherchait, leur chef de bande, Luffy, courant partout en hurlant comme un surexcité.

-Tu devrais peut-être les rejoindre.

Robin sursauta, remarqua que la mélodie s'était arrêté, et qu'un grand homme la surplombait, dépassant sans doute les deux mètres, vêtu d'un t-shirt orange avec les kanji « shikabane » (nda : cadavre) en rouge dessus, un bermuda noir, des tongs, ainsi qu'un bandeau rouge à fleurs retenant une impressionnante coupe afro noire. Le visage de l'inconnu, ovale, était orné de fines lèvres, d'un nez long, fin, supportant une paire de lunettes de soleil ronde, cachant ses yeux. Une cicatrice courait sur une petite partie de son front, mais n'altérait pas son visage plutôt agréable à regarder.

-Tu va bien ? Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Robin se rendit alors compte qu'elle le fixait depuis trois minutes, la bouche ouverte, un peu de bave au coin des lèvres.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre qu'elle entendit un bruit de troupeau, entrant en contact avec un boulet brun avec un chapeau de paille, des tongs, un short rouge et un débardeur noir, qui sauta sur la brune, l'étouffant littéralement.

Il fut suivi par un grand brun café au lait, aux cheveux frisés ébène, avec un long nez, habillé d'une salopette jaune et d'un t-shirt blanc, avec un casque audio noir autour du cou, portant sur son dos un petit brun avec de grands yeux couleur de nutella, coiffé d'un bonnet de rasta bleu avec un cercle orange et une croix au dessus de la visière, ainsi que des bois de renne sur les côtés, ce dernier sautant du dos du brun et se colla à Robin pour la câliner aussi.

Suivirent un blond en short en jean, avec une chemise orange, une cigarette à la main, semblant avoir une conversation trop animée avec un garçon baraqué, à la chevelure verdoyante, habillé d'un t-shirt blanc, d'un haramaki vert et d'un pantalon noir, sous le regard noir plein de promesse de souffrance d'une rousse en short et en débardeur et les rires du membre le plus baraqué de tous, le plus grand également, avec une banane bleue électrique, une chemise hawaïenne, des lunettes de soleil triangulaires et, mystérieusement, un slip de bain, ce qui ne choquait pas plus que ça…

Le blond remarqua alors Robin, qui riait, câlinée par Luffy et Chopper, et se précipita sur elle, lui avouant son amour éternel, et d'autres choses bien familières pour lui, qu'il sort pour chaque fille qu'il voie.

Le vert, lui, avait pilé face au grand garçon à la coupe afro.

-… Brook ? C'est toi ?!

-Mon petit brocoli !

Les deux hommes se firent alors ce qui s'apparentait à une danse de la joie couplée à un câlin de retrouvailles.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Luffy.

-Yo ho ho ! Je ne me suis pas présenté encore ! Fit la coupe afro. Je m'appelle Brook van Bach, et je suis un nouveau… Mais comme la demoiselle brune a pu le constater… Je me suis perdu dans les bâtiments, donc je suis sorti dehors afin de jouer un air de violon… Ce qui a attiré cette charmante fille…

Robin rougit un peu, Sanji la sauva avant que tout le monde remarque ce changement d'expression.

-Et comment vous vous connaissez avec le marimo ?

-Oh, on faisait de l'escrime ensemble étant petit…

-Le seul adversaire à ma taille d'ailleurs, que ce soit à l'épée… Ou au langage.

-T'insinues quoi, brocolis ?

-Que t'es pas capable de renvoyer correctement la balle, sourcil en vrille !

-Et comme ça, tu joue ? Demanda la rousse, Nami.

-Oui, du violon ! Et apparemment cela plaît fort à votre amie…

-Robin, je m'appelle Robin.

-TU JOUE ? T'ES MUSICIEN ?! FAUT QUE TU RESTE AVEC NOUS ! cria Luffy (sans blague ?) En quelle classe tu es ? Ta coupe afro, c'est une vraie ? Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ? T'arrive a aller aux toi-*BOOONG !* aieuh, Nami…

-ARRÊTE DE L'IMPORTUNER AVEC TES QUESTIONS DÉBILES !

-En effet, je vais aux toilettes.

-ET TOI, T'ES PAS OBLIGÉ DE RÉPONDRE !

-Sinon, ma coupe afro est une vraie, je ne vois pas de quel équipage tu parles, sauf si c'est ta bande d'amis… Et je suis en première littéraire… Donc si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à 'y retrouver…

-KEWA ?! T'ES EN PREMIÈRE ET T'ES SI GRAND DÉJÀ ! Cria le petit Chopper.

-Mes parents dépassent tout les deux 2 mètres… les lois de la génétique, répondit sobrement le musicien.

-Ça tombe bien, dis Usopp, Robin est en L… C'est la seule d'ailleurs… Au fait, c'est comment ? Parce que hier, étant donné qu'on a eu qu'une heure de cours, on t'a pas vu…

-C'est une overdose de français.

-Donc tu dois être au paradis, compléta Long-Nez.

La brune sourit, chose qui était rare l'année précédente, quand ils s'étaient tous connus en étant dans la même classe de seconde.

Brook, de son côté, se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une bande de zigotos pareils.

Luffy, lui, était content d'avoir trouvé un nouveau membre pour son « équipage », musicien qui plus est, sans demander l'avis des autres aussi (il fait ça tout le temps) et lui demanda tout de suite un morceau de musique, demande qui enthousiasma les autres, qui en oublièrent le fait qu'il intègre la bande sans demander leurs avis, et, enfin bref.

Brook mit son violon violet entre son épaule et son menton, sortit, comme par magie, et pour le plus grand plaisir de Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, son archet de son dos.

Il se mit à jouer un air bien plus entrainant que tout à l'heure, qu'il accompagna de sa voix, son rire d'abord, puis en japonais, chantant l'histoire d'un marin quittant sa terre natale, son bateau chargé de rhum appartenant à un certain Binks.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le self, croisant au passage le grand frère de Luffy, Ace, et ses deux amis, Izou et Satch, qui, à l'occasion, trainaient avec eux, moins souvent qu'avant cependant, vu qu'ils sont en terminale, qui sortaient du bureau du nouveau (et jeune) CPE, Marco, tout rouge pour Ace, et morts de rires pour la banane et l'homme aux longs cheveux d'encre…

Après cette courte rencontre, voici enfin le groupe de 9 personnes à présent dans le temple de la nourriture, denrée sacro sainte pour tous ceux qui fréquentent cette cité scolaire comprenant collège, lycée et BTS 1ère et 2nde année, ainsi que les profs, bien sur, qui n'est, hélas, pas aussi bonne que celle de maman : le self.

1 heure après, Brook et Robin se rendirent devant leur classe.

La professeur de littérature étrangère demanda à Brook de se présenter, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, dans une effusion de bonne humeur, ce qui n'est pas forcément du goût de la classe, sanglé dans des règles établies entre eux implicitement, élèves, qui leur permettaient d'établir une hiérarchie entre eux, impitoyables face à ceux qui n'y obéissaient pas.

La déléguée de classe, et ce que Robin nommait ses deux clones, se ramenèrent à son bureau, l'une des deux clones s'asseyant sur celui de Robin, froissant au passage sa rédaction, sans faire attention a elle, et se mirent à lui poser plein de questions, du genre ce qu'il aimait faire, si il était libre après les cours, si il a une petite amie, si il connaissait le plan du lycée, et sinon, si elles pouvaient lui faire visiter, « Y compris les recoins les plus… Secrets… » avait rajouté la déléguée, d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle… Sans doute. Les deux clones s'échangèrent un regard puis gloussèrent.

-Hé bien, tout cela, y compris si j'ai une petite amie, ne vous concerne pas, répliqua le musicien avec une voix froide. Si vous avez fait un peu attention a moi, je porte un étui à violon en plus de mon sac de cours, il est écris « cadavre » sur mon t-shirt, et je suis littéraire, donc j'aime la langue française, lire des bouquins et des mangas fantastiques, si possible un peu de style gothique, macabre, horrible, bien gore avec du sang coulant le long d'armes blanche, la description parfaite d'un massacre, les viscères sur le sol…

Au fur et à mesure de ses mots, la chef du trio avait blanchie et ravalée sa salive.

-Et pour la visite, c'est déjà fait, et si vous comptiez m'aguicher, c'est raté, car vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre. Déjà, arrêtez de vous teindre les cheveux en blond en oubliant non pas les racines, mais la moitié de la chevelure… On en reparlera.

-T'a été faire la visite avec qui ?

-Cela ne vous regar-

-Moi.

Les filles pilèrent et convergèrent vers Robin, celle étant assise abîmant encore plus les papiers sous elle.

Elles se regardèrent bizarrement, puis, rapidement, prirent congé.

-Yo ho ho ! Tu leur a fait quoi ?

-J'étais leur souffre douleur i ans, elles adoraient balancer de sale rumeurs, me taper, elles m'ont même rackettée, et j'étais seule… Puis l'année dernière, le jour de la rentrée en seconde, j'ai rencontré une bande de zigotos qui était dans ma classe, le soir même, elles m'ont dis des choses… J'aurais jamais pensé qu'elles en étaient capable… Un degré de méchanceté que je n'ai jamais vu… Et c'est là que cette bande, enfin, plus leur leader, est venu me défendre. J'étais sidérée. Il m'a un peu forcé la main, mais au final, je me suis intégré dans leur monde à eux. Elles se sont calmées quand même… Désolée, je dois t'embêter avec mes histoires !

-Non, du tout. En fait, ça ne m'étonnes pas d'elles. J'ai connu les mêmes, en version masculine cependant.

-Ah ?

-On va dire que la coupe afro n'est plus vraiment à la mode ! Rit Brook. Et aussi que le violon, c'est pour les filles.

-Pour si peu…

-En tout cas, c'est assez pour eux.

-Il y a longtemps, ma mère m'a dit que les gens que l'on appelle normaux sont sans saveur.

-Ta mère est sans doute la personne la plus sensée qui soit alors !

-Merci.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à la sonnerie, se faisant réprimander par la prof, cette dernière s'étonnant que le caractère de Robin soit subitement changé, elle qui était louée par ses anciens enseignants comme une élève discrète et calme.

.

.

.

Enfin ! La sonnerie bénie des fins de cours !

Les deux amis sortirent de la classe, en ayant ras le bol, un peu, du travail, les paroles de la prof résonnant encore dans les oreilles.

-Yo ho hooooo…

-On dirait un aspirateur en fin de vie…

-Heureusement qu'on finit à 5 heures, je tiendrais pas plus !

-Hé bien, monsieur le zombie, on se rebelle ?

-Cadavre, pas zombie !

-Je te taquinais.

Ils se regardèrent, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Un bus arriva, Robin monta et salua le chauffeur…

-…Brook ? T'es pas obligé de me suivre tout le temps tu sais !

-Hin hin. J'habite à côté de la gendarmerie !

-Sans blague ? J'habite derrière le lycée professionnel !

-500 mètres nous séparent…

-Mieux que ce soit ça qu'un gouffre, non ?

-T'en as, de drôles d'images…

Ils s'assirent tout les deux et parlèrent durant leur trajet.

Puis Robin raccompagna Brook, et repartit ensuite de son côté.

.

.

.

Début Décembre.

Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis la rencontre de Brook et de Robin, et s'est bien intégré.

Le silence règne dans la petite salle, les tables espacées de 30 centimètres environ, les élèves penchés sur leurs sujets de bac blanc, leurs cerveaux chauffés à bloc (on voyait la fumée qui sortait des oreilles), réfléchissant, gribouillant sur les brouillons, ou leur regards perdus dans l'immensité nuageuse grise que l'on voyait par la fenêtre.

Il restait encore 1h30 de temps avant la fin des 4 heures réglementaires.

Robin avait fini d'écrire depuis longtemps sa dissertation, qu'elle avait trouvée bien plus intéressante que les deux autres options, et qu'elle a fini en à peine une heure.

Elle sortit une feuille blanche, sous le regard attentif du prof qui surveillait, impassible, la classe de L. Voyant que la brune ne trichait pas, il s'en retourna à la correction des copies de ses élèves plus jeunes, marquant les notes et les appréciations sans pour autant détourner les yeux des futurs bacheliers (ndla : spéciale dédicace au prof de grec/latin de ma cité scolaire !)

La brune attrapa un crayon, et, presque en état de transe, commença à dessiner un visage fin, orné d'une cicatrice, de lunettes petites, avec des verres ronds, une coupe afro, un grand corps fin également.

Quelqu'un qui jouait du violon.

Elle l'habilla avec des habits de style victorien, et dessina le décor. L'intérieur d'un manoir anglais de la même époque.

Enfin, elle dessina, dans une alcôve avec une fenêtre à ogive, une femme brune, regardant le musicien, avec une grande admiration dans son regard bleu ciel, souligné par une frange…

-Hé ? Pensa la brune. Mais… Qu'est ce que…

Elle rougit face à son dessin, tandis que ses pensées devinrent un peu confuse.

-Du calme, range ça… Voilà, c'est bien… Maintenant, tu profite de la dernière demi-heure avant l'autorisation de sortie pour relire ton-

Elle remarqua que la déléguée de sa classe (et ses clones) se levèrent, parfaitement synchro, et posèrent leur devoir sur la table du professeur.

-Il est déjà 11h30 ? murmura-t-il.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Ceux qui on finit peuvent d'ore et déjà sortir, dit le prof.

Ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas commencé à écrire leur commentaire paniquèrent un peu, et commencèrent à noircir leur feuille, tandis que d'autres relisaient attentivement leurs questions.

Robin, elle, risqua un regard vers Brook, juste au premier rang.

Et elle n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de sa nuque, qu'elle n'avait jamais observé auparavant, ainsi que ses cheveux, qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué aussi noirs, aussi lustrés, et qui avaient l'air aussi doux que des pétales de coquelicots.

Le jeune homme, se sentant observé, jeta un regard par derrière son épaule, ce qui rendit Robin encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était.

Rapidement, elle passa la dernière partie de sa dissertation,se leva et sortit dehors.

Dehors, dans l'air froid, elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se traita d'imbécile, effrayant deux petites sixièmes qui s'éloignèrent lentement en la regardant.

-Stress d'examen, mesdemoiselles, sourit Robin.

Les deux petites acquiescèrent vivement, lui soufflèrent un « bon courage » et s'en furent à l'infirmerie, afin d'échapper au cours d'allemand.

-Hé bien Robin ? Tu ne te sens plus ?

La fille se retourna juste a temps pour voir Zoro se faire claquer par Sanji, elle et Zoro riant.

-En effet...

-Hé bien, Robin d'amour, pourrais-tu au moins me dire ce qui provoque ton trouble, à part l'amour pur et éternel que je te porte pour toujours et à jamais ?

-C'est encore un peu tôt... ria-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna sous les nuages gris, afin de ne pas rater son bus...

-Hé, cook-san... Fais attention, certains de tes propos peuvent rendre jaloux Zoro...

Sanji en fit tomber sa cigarette, tandis qu'un autre rire cristallin retentit dans la cour.

Robin atteignit l'abri de bus, attendant son véhicule et celui de Brook, lorsqu'elle sentit une vibration dans sa poche de jean.

**De : Brook-san**

**Je ne prends pas le bus, je rentre à pieds avec quelqu'un, ne m'attends pas Robinette:) **

_Quelqu'un ?_

**A : Brook-san**

**Avec qui ? Une de tes nombreuses conquêtes ? X)**

Robin se sentit soudain tendue, suite à ce qu'elle avait écrit comme une simple blague, subissant le phénomène de la douche écossaise.

**De : Brook-san**

**Hé hé, tu le sauras demain...**

_Non..._

Son cœur s'emballait, sa vision se teintant de points noirs, comme si elle avait trop couru, ses mains, devenues moites, tremblaient dans l'air froid.

Elle n'attendit plus le bus.

Muée par une crainte soudaine, elle attrapa son sac et se mit à courir.

.

.

.

Elle était debout dans le froid, ne réagissant plus.

A quelques pas d'elle, un couple, se serrant dans leurs bras, dans la neige qui tombe...

Les nuages de vapeur s'élèvent irrégulièrement de sa bouche, tandis que les larmes brûlent les joues glacées.

.

.

.

-Oï Robin ? Tu m'entends ?

-Hein ? Oh, pardon... Tu peux répéter Luffy ?

Le brun fit une moue adorable, les joues gonflées, sous les rires d'Ace et de ses amis, qui sont venus manger avec le petit frère et la littéraire, abandonnés de leurs amis, l'un parce qu'il mangeait trop, et qu'il voulait rester jusqu'à une heure afin d'avoir une portion supplémentaire de frites, au détriment de leur prof d'histoire, l'autre parce qu'elle n'a toujours pas touché à son assiette, retournant distraitement les bouts de pomme de terre, les regardant sans envie, l'esprit vide depuis la scène qui s'est déroulée deux jours auparavant.

-Je disais que mon grand père partait avec son pote Akainu à Chamonix, et qu'il me laissait la maison pendant les vacances, et que si je voulais faire Noël avec tout le monde, ben je pouvais, alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir ?!

-Oui... Répondit vaguement la brune avant de continuer à triturer sa nourriture, ce qui interpella un des membres du trio d'Ace, Satch, qui se doutait de quelque chose...

-Et toi Ace, t'invite qui ? Demanda le petit brun.

-Bah, Satch et Izou...

-Et Monsieur le CPE... glissa Izou avec un clin d'oeil vers l'allumette qui flamba... De visage.

Robin soupira, se leva, donna sans rien dire son assiette à Luffy qui ne comprit pas dans un premier temps (c'est des FRITES! DES FRITES ! Vous vous rendez compte...) avant de se les disputer avec son frère.

-Izou, reste avec eux, je dois parler à Robin, il s'est passé quelque chose...

Le brun aux cheveux longs perdit son rire et acquiesça avec un air grave.

La banane sortit du self, suivant la brune à la trace, grimpant discrètement les escaliers derrière elle.

Elle se dirigeait vers le troisième étage qui, entre midi et deux, devenaient le lieu des rendez vous des amoureux, des jeunes sixièmes enfantins aux terminales qui échangent dans ces moments là leur sang contre de la lave en fusion...

C'est à ce moment là aussi que les collégiens, n'ayant pas le droit de fumer, et les lycéens, touchant à autre chose que du tabac, s'enferment dans les toilettes, loin des alarmes incendies, et transgressent les règles.

Satch se cacha dans un certain angle, et vit Robin se poser et attendre quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un.

Un blond aux lunettes atypiques, une affreuse chemise des années 80 ouverte sur un torse imberbe, à la démarche étrange dû à ses jambes arquées, un boa à plumes roses autour de son cou, se dirigea vers elle.

Satch envoya un sms à Ace, lui demandant de se ramener, ainsi qu'Izou, au troisième.

-Alors poupée, tu as pris ta décision ?

-Je... Euh...

Robin, qui s'était relevée, s'est retrouvée plaquée contre le mur de brique rouge, emprisonné par les deux bras de l'emplumé qui l'empêchait de s'échapper.

-Nico Robin... Je pense que ça te ferait du bien...

-J'ai peur... Je ne sais plus...

-Tu as peur de quoi ?

-Ça... Ça fait mal ? Demanda, pas très assurée, et à la plus grande surprise de Satch, la demoiselle qui était toute rouge à présent.

Et qui ne laissait plus la banane dans le doute.

Ce mec allait...

-Au début... Mais après, non, et je prendrais... Soin de toi... murmura le blond au boa, avant de se pencher et de lécher la carotide de la brune.

-J'EN SERAIS PAS SI SUR A TA PLACE !

Satch se tordit le cou vers un autre couloir, où Brook est apparu.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, l'affreux ? (ndla : remarquez le jeu de mots pourri avec l'afro...)

-Laisse cette fille tranquille... Grinça Brook.

-Tcheu ? Tu crois faire le poids contre moi ? Susurra le blond, sa langue pointue léchant ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment qu'une fille, une petite brune aux grands yeux noirs et aux lunettes rouges, la même que serrait Brook dans ses bras, deux jours auparavant, celle que Robin haïssait sans la connaître, apparut et sauta sur le blond, comme une tigresse en furie, toutes griffes dehors.

Elle fit manger la poussière au blond, qui repartit la queue entre les jambes, l'insultant de jolis noms d'oiseau qui seraient incorrects de remettre ici, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle attaque qu'il esquiva en s'enfuyant et en courant en zigzag.

La brune revient vers Robin.

-Ça va ? Il ne t'as rien fait ? S'inquiéta innocemment la nouvelle venue.

Robin se sentit soudain perdue, sa haine envolée face aux grands yeux enfantins, ne reflétant rien de mauvais ou de négatif.

_Pas comme moi, mes yeux doivent la fusiller..._

-Je... Merci... Non, tout va bien...

La plus jeune se dirigea vers Brook, avec une phrase qui changera bien des choses, sans qu'elle le sache.

-Et toi, tu n'as rien, grand frère ?

.

.

.

Robin s'éveilla doucement dans son lit, en ce matin du 24 décembre, l'esprit léger, ce depuis quelques jours.

-Robin ? A table !

-J'arrive maman !

Nico Olvia, archéologue de renom et maîtresse de conférence sur l'histoire nordique à l'université de Poitiers, une femme aux incroyables cheveux argent et aux yeux noirs sans fond, toujours vêtue d'un débardeur blanc e d'un pantalon marron clair, s'activait dans la cuisine, heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper pour une fois de sa petite fille, comme elle se plaît à l'appeler.

-N'oublie pas que ce soir, tu vas chez Luffy ! N'oublie pas de bien t'habiller pour le réveillon !

-T'inquiètes maman, ça ira, répondit Robin. ANH DES PANCAKES AU NUTELLA !

-Doucement, on dirait que t'as rien mangé depuis 15 jours !

-TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU RATES MAMAN.

-Ouuuh si... Étant donné que tu manges comme Luffy le matin...

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais c'est un cas à part ça !

-Tu dis cela, hein !

Olvia s'assit en face de Robin, l'observant manger ses pancakes tandis qu'elle mangeait un croissant.

- Il y aura qui d'ailleurs à cette fête ?

-Bah, y aura toute la bande... Y aura également la petite... Soeur... De Brook... Tashigi, elle s'appelle...

-Brook-kun a donc une sœur ?

-Oui, ça a été une vraie surprise... Elle n'est pas réellement sa sœur, plus une demi sœur...

-Oh. Ensuite ?

-Il y aura la grande sœur de Nami, Nojiko, ainsi que ses amis de fac, Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura et Kalifa, le grand frère de Luffy, avec ses deux potes, et le CPE qu'il a réussi à inviter... On a découvert qu'il était l'ami d'enfance d'Ace !

-Ah... Fit la mère. Intéressant... Le nombre de coïncidences... Mmmh...

-Uh ?

-Nan rien, je réfléchissais, répondit l'argentée, en souriant. Allez, dépêche toi, te connaissant, tu ne seras pas prête ce soir !

.

.

.

Cela faisait trois heures que la fête avait débuté.

Brook s'était isolé sur la terrasse, afin d'avoir un peu de calme après les danses déchaînées, la musique à fond et l'alcool à flot.

Il entendit la porte claquer et Robin qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Ben alors ? Tu viens pas ?

-Une petite pause de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal, hein ! Et puis t'as vu un peu, tout le monde s'est lâché, même Chopper est bourré, ça amplifie les comportements qui sont fatiguant...

-Hé ho, qui s'est qui s'est enfilé trois tequilas, deux bières et je ne sais combien de verres de punch ?

-Faut manger entre, et puis Chopper n'y avait pas pensé, il a fini bourré sous la table, il tient paaaaaas ! (ndla : l'alcool est à consommer avec modération... Oh et puis on s'en fout ! CHAMPAAAAGNE!)

Ils restèrent calmes dans le vent, emplis de bien être, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Luffy et Franky réclamèrent à grands coups de hurlement...

-UN SLOW ! UN SLOW !

-C'EST SUPEEEEEER POUR TRIPOTER LES NANAAAAAS !

Tout le monde riait et gueulait pour qu'Usopp le DJ mette un slow.

Quelques notes de piano résonnèrent tandis que Franky saisit le micro.

-Ce soir, en exclu pour vous, élèves de la cité scolaire de Jean Moulin et de l'Université de Poitiers *applaudissements assourdissants* Franky va vous interpréter... « J'ai encore rêvé d'elle » !

-Anh arrête, ça va faire pervers dans ta bouche ! Gueula Zoro, une chope de bière à la main, en train de rire grassement avec Lucci, Tashigi et Luffy. En plus cette chanson est trop culcul la praline, jamais je danserais de-

-Zoro, tu veux bien danser avec moi ? Demanda Sanji, un peu rouge (alcool, on y croit!)

-Ah ouais cool j'arrive !

Dehors, Brook et Robin n'osaient plus rien se dire...

_J'ai encore rêvé d'elle..._

_C'est bête, elle n'a rien fait pour ça..._

_J'ai rêvé d'elle si fort..._

_Que les draps s'en souviennent..._

Robin n'osait rien dire, regardant les étoiles, s'imaginant un scénario bien mièvre, où un certain musicien l'inviterais à danser, que la chaleur augmenterait, que leurs yeux se croiseraient et qu'enfin, ils s'em-

-YOHOHOHOHOOOOOO C'EST MOI QUI CHANTE CELLE DE DAVID GUETTA !

Oh, le vent glacial de l'amertume se lève.

-Tu viens Robin ?

-... Oui...

.

.

.

L'hiver, puis le printemps, le début de l'été sont arrivés.

Robin sortit hors du bâtiment, vêtu de sa robe de coton rayé, le même bouquin dans sa main, la tête emplie de son sujet de bac.

Elle se rendit sur le stade, comme il y a plus de 9 mois maintenant.

La seule différence étant un B élégamment dessiné au stylo doré sur son poignet.

Ses sentiments ont empirés au fil des mois, elle ne dormait plus, ne pouvait plus être auprès de Brook sans faire quoi que ce soit qui soit un peu embarrassant pour elle, les rougissements, les bafouillages, les poèmes, les lettres d'amour qu'elle se résignait à donner à la poubelle au lieu du destinataire.

Elle souffrait.

Mais cette souffrance n'était, au final, pas si mal que cela...

-Cela faisait longtemps, pourtant, il me semblait que c'était hier...

Brook était à l'ombre du même pin que la première fois. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir.

-Ouais. Déjà...

-T'es pas venue lors de barbecue vendredi...

-Ah, oui, je suis désolé, révisions.

-Robin, on est tous en révisions, mais faut se détendre un peu de temps en temps... Et tu es très bizarre, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, qu'est ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ?

Robin, son visage caché par ses cheveux, ne disait plus rien, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler.

-... Robin ?

La brune attrapa son sac et se mit à courir hors de l'établissement, les larmes aux yeux et ayant mal au cœur.

Elle rentra chez elle en pleurs, surprenant sa mère, grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers et claquant la porte de sa chambre, s'affala sur son lit, secouée de spasmes.

Brook arriva 5 minutes après, salua Olvia qui semblait un poil perdue et lui dit où est Robin, et, doucement, arriva en face de la porte.

Il l'ouvrit, pénétra dans l'antre sacrée de la jeune fille en pleurs sur le lit, il s'assit doucement à côté d'elle, la redressa délicatement en la faisant s'asseoir contre son flanc, et l'enlaça.

-Robinette... Qu'est ce qui te mets dans cet état ?

Il se savait être le seul autorisé à l'appeler ainsi. Même Luffy ne s'y est pas risqué.

-Oh, rien...

-Ce n'est pas rien.

Robin s'écarta de lui.

-Ok. C'est toi.

-Hein ?

-C'est toi qui fais que... Je ne suis pas bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne.

Brook prit délicatement le visage de Robin das ses main et essuya ses larmes du pouce.

-Si je t'ai fait du mal ou quoi que ce soit, je suis désolé-

-Ne soit pas désolé, je te dis que c'est de ma faute...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, enfin.

-Si. Parce que je t'aime.

Le silence survint après cette déclaration, semblant durer une éternité.

-Je t'aime depuis... Le début en fait. Depuis que ta musique m'a ensorcelé.

Brook remarqua le B en encre d'or au creux du poignet. Les larmes de Robin reprirent.

-Si tu savais... Oh si tu savais... Je souffre mais j'en suis heureuse car je me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante...

Brook regarda la brune pleurer dans ses bras.

-J'ai tellement mal... Je... Je me damnerais, Brook, pour un regard, pour une caresse... Pour un baiser...

Sans réfléchir, il lui prit le visage, délicatement, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Robin cessa de pleurer, surprise, puis apprécia ce contact.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sensation cessa.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le matelas, Brook enserrant la brune contre lui, brune qui souriait à présent à travers ses larmes.

-Robin ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime aussi.

**Fin.**

**Oui, fin !**

**Oui, cette fin est... Parfaitement nulle, je sais.**

**Bon bon bon... le fait que vous lisiez ceci indique que vous êtes soit très courageux, soit suicidaire, soit que vous aviez aimé, merci d'avoir lu !**

**Et pour ceux qui le souhaite évidemment, vous pouvez laissez une review ! Et je remercie d'avance les guests auquels je ne pourraient pas répondre.**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu, à plus ! *se prend la porte***


End file.
